


Sjåfør

by julietstrange



Category: Kaizers Orchestra
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quando se está rumo ao inferno, é melhor ser chofer que passageiro."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sjåfør

Um estampido seco ecoou pela igreja e pôde ser ouvido de dentro do carro. Sven mantinha os olhos na rua quase deserta e iluminada pelos postes de luz amarela. Só desviou quando ouviu um segundo tiro. Achou estranho. Nunca disparavam em seguida. Chamava a atenção e era para ser um trabalho discreto.  
  
Observou a grande porta de carvalho, adornada em ferro escuro, harmonizada às paredes de pedra, se abrir. Primeiro saiu Dominique, com os cabelos castanhos revoltos, já precisando de um corte. Alisava o paletó preto fitando os extremos da rua, os olhos caninos apertados. Depois saiu o garoto Tony, pálido, espantado, tenso. Seguiram até o volvo petróleo em silêncio. Ao entrarem, Sven esperou por alguma informação, mas ela não veio.  
  
– E o pacote?  
  
– Padre Martin vai cuidar dele. - Avisou Dominique, se ajeitando no banco traseiro com seu protegido.  
  
O motorista ligou o carro já sabendo para onde ir. Lyder Sagens, n° 45.  
  
Dominique se aproximou de Tony, pôs a mão sobre o ombro do mais novo, apertando levemente e a outra, pousou sobre o joelho.  
  
– Não fique assim. Você se saiu bem. Na minha primeira vez, tive que limpar o lugar e ainda vomitei no carro.  
  
Sven olhou para Tony pelo retrovisor. Os olhos amendoados mirando o nada. - Eu fiz ele limpar, mas o cheiro persistiu por uma semana.  
  
Vendo que o rapazote não reagia, Dominique o chacoalhou um pouco. - Você quer vomitar?  
  
Tony meneou com a cabeça. A expressão ainda assustada, os músculos retesados.  
  
Dominique se afastou e remexeu os bolsos internos. Pegou um maço de cigarros, puxou um com a boca e pôs o restante em outro bolso. Procurou mais uma vez até encontrar o isqueiro de prata. Sorveu da chama e deu o primeiro trago, retirando o cigarro da boca, fitando as luzes pela janela, as cinzas caindo no banco de couro. - Ele errou o tiro, se apavorou. O homem ia gritar. Tive que terminar o serviço.  
  
– O cigarro.  
  
O jovem deixou seus pensamentos e encontrou o olhar duro e cansado de Sven no retrovisor. - Oh, me perdoe. Tinha me esquecido. - Deu um ultimo trago e jogou o cigarro pela janela semi aberta.  
  
Até o senhor Kaizer tinha o bom senso de não fumar dentro do veículo. Claro que se ele o fizesse, não teria problema nenhum. O volvo era propriedade dele afinal.   
  
– Tony, depois de umas vodkas, vai se sentir um novo homem. - Dominique ainda tentava animar o pobre diabo. Sven via seu rosto pelo espelho e só conseguia sentir pena. Já era um outro homem e se não aprendesse a lidar com os sentimentos, acabariam como ele; seria apenas o motorista, guiando corpos e carrascos. Porque no submundo não havia espaço para a compaixão.  
  
Chegaram ao destino. Os rapazes desceram até o porão da Resistansen para beber suas vodkas, jogar poker, esquecer um pouco do trabalho. Sven ficou no carro. Lamentando as escolhas erradas que fizera. Ouvia a música lá embaixo misturada à vozes ébrias. Limpava o painel com um pano até ouvir o terceiro tiro da noite. As vozes cessaram, mas a música persistia.   
  
Quando se está rumo ao inferno, é melhor ser chofer que passageiro.  
  



End file.
